


The First Sonic Rainboom

by TCIsBestPony



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: First Sonic Rainboom, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony





	The First Sonic Rainboom

Ponyville, Equestria. That’s where Rainbow Dash lived. The most awesome pony you could ever hope to meet. Amazing rainbow coloured mane and tail, gorgeous sky blue coat. And who could forget, the most awesome cutie mark and talent, the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow had discovered this talent when she was just a filly, winning her first race to recover her friend Fluttershy’s honour. It was so exhilarating for her, the speed, the adrenaline and finally, breaking the pony speed limit itself to form a rainbow trail. Not many ponies had achieved this in the past and that’s what made Rainbow Dash so special. It had been years since anyone had achieved it, many had believed it was just a myth, she had proved them wrong.  
It was a nice calm sunny day in Ponyville when Rainbow was taking her daily midday nap. She had just finished devouring a daisy and cucumber sandwich, with hay fries of course, and now came the time to nap it off before some weather work that afternoon. It wasn’t long until her snoring managed to catch the attention of a certain Pink prankster pony. Pinkie Pie. Her ear twitched when she heard the very recognisable snoring of Rainbow Dash.  
“Eeeeexcellent” she said to herself and began to creep over to the tree Rainbow was snoozing in. She had almost reached her optimum position for scaring Rainbow when Spike crossed her path.  
“Oh hey Pinkie Pie, what’s up?” he asked casually but was suddenly dragged into a nearby bush with the pink pony.   
“Shhh Spike, I’m on a top secret mission!” she said with a complete serious face. Spike stared up at her.  
“A secret mission? What’s the mission?” he asked, intrigued.  
“It’s a secret!” she said, shushing him quietly again.  
“Ohhhhhh” he said, zipping his mouth shut, watching Pinkie carefully. She smirked up at the branch with the sleeping Rainbow perched on. Using her physics defying Pinkie Pie skills, she produced a blow horn and cranked herself up into the tree using her tail. Spike watched, still hidden in the bush, stifling a giggle when he realised what she was up to. Slowly but surely Pinkie clicked her neck and puckered her lips in a small preparation, then placed the horn onto her lips. Spike giggled from below as Pinkie moved it close to Rainbow’s wilted and sleepy ear. She blew as hard as she could, Rainbow awakening suddenly, jumping into the air, screaming loudly.   
The whole tree shook when Dash thumped into the branch above her, sending her back down to the ground with a huge thud. Spike and Pinkie doubled over in laughter. Dash stared, eye twitching as she looked around dazed at what just happened. Spike jumped out of the bush and ran to Rainbow’s side, still laughing away.  
“Pinkie got you there Rainbow Dash!” he said, holding his sides firmly.  
“Very funny Pinkie Pie, I was having a dream about winning a race between me and Fleetfoot from the Wonderbolts!” she complained but was never upset with Pinkie when she pranked her.  
Pinkie Snorted loudly as she bounced down to the ground easily.  
“Sorry Dashy, but it’s always so tempting to wake you like that!” she laughed and snorted continuously. This soon made Rainbow smile and laugh herself.  
“Yeah, you did get me good Pinks” she smiled, rubbing her head.   
Spike laughed with them but was soon interrupted by a message from Princess Celestia. He burped it through and it landed carefully into Spikes hands.  
“Wow, a message from the Princess that isn’t meant for Twilight, that’s a first” he said.  
“Who’s it for Spikey?” Pinkie asked, rushing behind him to gaze over his shoulder.  
“It’s for Rainbow” he said, unrolling it happily “Dear Rainbow Dash, I hope you are well and enjoying the good weather over in Ponyville. I am writing to you in regards to a diary that my sister, Princess Luna, has discovered just the other night. It is the diary of Sonic Blitz and I had no doubt that you will wish to read it. We are keeping it safe for you here at the castle so when you have time, you can come through to Canterlot and pick it up to read at your pleasure. Yours truly, Princess Celestia”  
Words could not describe the excitement that grew on Rainbow Dash’s face as Spike read through the letter.  
“OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!” she said quickly, grabbing Spike into a tight hug “do you know what this means?!” she almost shouted at him.  
“Err that the Princess has found a dusty old book for you to read?” he asked.  
“NO! It’s mean that the Princess has found THE book of Sonic Blitz!” she said, as if they would know what she was talking about.  
“OHHHHH THE Sonic Blitz, of course who else?!” Pinkie Pie said with all of her enthusiasm “Who’s Sonic Blitz?” she asked finally after a few seconds of thinking.  
“Sonic Blitz was the first pony recorded to have achieved the Sonic Rainboom! She was probably the very first pony to do it! Hence its name, the Sonic Rainboom! And I get to read her diary!” she jumped for joy, still hugging Spike tightly in her hooves. That is until she stopped dead and Spike went flying into the bush he had hid in just moments before. “I gotta get to Canterlot! Pinkie, Spike? You coming with?”  
“DUH! Who doesn’t like reading a bunch of dusty old books?” she said.  
“Yeah, I’ll come too, Twilight’s already in Canterlot on Royal Princess Duties so I may as well go join her” he smiled.


End file.
